


Douse

by Baltar4Prez



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltar4Prez/pseuds/Baltar4Prez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Q can't get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douse

The Q can't get jealous. With all of time and space at their (personified) fingertips, how could they? So what if Picard was becoming rapidly close with the Pyrrhia, a highly intelligent—though nowhere near the intelligence level of a Q—race?

Q decided long ago not to read Picard's thoughts; where was the fun in that? He had also decided he would not interfere in Picard's life if he could help it; his visits to test and/or pester Picard, plus his behind-the-scenes interventions that involved saving the captain, the _Enterprise_ , and once, memorably, Data—well, those were all fair play, weren't they? It was like Q had a little Prime Directive of his very own, wasn't it? Q smirked at the thought.

So, since protecting Picard was allowed in the _Q Directive_ , Q felt no guilt whatsoever for making it literally rain on the Pyrrhian's party. It might have been true that water was ever-so-slightly acidic to the Pyrrhia, but it really was the best way Q could interfere without being seen or noticed.

You see, one of the Pyrrhian male ambassadors was about to proposition the dear captain, and Q knows Picard is almost _never_ interested in males or non-humans—rather dull tastes, Q thought. If you ask Q, he did Picard a favor; now Starfleet's poster boy wouldn't have to stumble on any toes or hurt any feelings by refusing the ambassador's attention. It was a win-win situation for everyone (or at least for everyone who mattered.)

Strangely, as the Pyrrhians were fleeing from the rain, Q heard Picard curse his name. Now on what grounds did Picard have to blame Q?

Perhaps it was because it didn't usually rain indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "water."


End file.
